


Familiar

by mielitapot



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, fic from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielitapot/pseuds/mielitapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he should be focusing on this damned fight, he knows that. But somehow, Rabbit's actions, words, voice are too familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar

"…S rate, Rabbit." Haise Sasaki huffed, exhaustion finally clawing at him after three hours of chasing and fighting the wanted ghoul with his kagune out while holding a quinque. "Give up, now."

"Tch..never."

Haise sighed and lifted his quinque. “You are one persistent ghoul…huh?” He shook his head, pity and remorse in his heart. “I don’t want to hurt you—”

Haise cut himself off as he jumped, narrowly avoiding a large amount of hardened crystals that Rabbit sent his way.

"Liar." Rabbit muttered and Haise frowned. Somehow, that sounded really familiar. "You fucking liar!"

Rabbit started running towards him, the incomplete (beautiful, his mind whispered) ukaku, out and pointed straight at him. Haise readied himself for the incoming blows.

"You ghoul investigators! You doves! You are all fuckers!" Rabbit shouted in rage…and was that…pain in their voice? "Why! Why must you continue to hunt us?!"

Haise easily countered her blows, he knew that the ghoul before him was tired. And will be soon running out of steam.

After all, she was an ukaku type.

Rabbit gave one last swipe of their ukaku and then slumped down.

"I…we just want to live too.." Their kagune disappeared slowly. "…whatever..kill me. I have nothing left anyway…"

Haise retracted his kagune and approached the Rabbit, intent on capturing her for questioning. 

Rabbit looked up and stared at him. “Kill me.”

"…no, I’m sorry. I have to take you in for questioning."

Suddenly, Rabbit’s demeanor changed. They went from defeated to defensive in a flat second.

"NO!"

They moved so suddenly that Haise startled and reflexively attacked with his quinque.

Rabbit dropped down, holding their bleeding shoulder

Their mask cracked in the middle and fell, making two loud noises on the concrete pavement.

"Tchh.." Kirishima Touka frowned, the pain too intense for her to even make a move. She glared at Haise—who looked extremely like someone she once knew. "Kill me, instead. Stupid pudding-head."

Haise looked at them—her.

And froze.

_**He knew those eyes.** _

"Who are…you?" He muttered as Touka glared at him, not intent on saying a word. "I…I know you…"

"YOU DON’T!"

"I…how could I forget.." He frowned. "I know you.."

"…."

"…T…"

In shock of the onslaught of images—memories, his mind supplied, Haise dropped his quinque. 

The smell of coffee—soothing, relaxing. It was home. The familiar snark— ** _"Idiot, Kaneki!"._**  Those beautiful…eyes that were far more expressive than her face. 

_Anteiku.._

_Home._

”..T—Touka-chan?”

 

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "So what if Touka shows up and goes on a face off with Haise ;-; what if her mask falls off and he sees it and his eyes go big and he stops and he has no idea why he's stopping and why this girl in front of him is somewhat familiar"
> 
> *gross sobbing* Of course, Haise—rather, Kaneki would remember! And then he would take her in his arms and run off with her (after getting their kids—aka, Hinami and Ayato—of course). They’ll go somewhere safe and sound and they’ll live happily ever after.
> 
> ..what else anon? ((also, go off anon and talk to me please!)


End file.
